Um penetra na luademel
by Daphne P
Summary: Finalmente Syaron e Sakura se casaram,mas na hora de curtir a noite de núpcias algo acontece.Esta foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi,espero que gostem


Um penetra na Lua de Mel  
  
  
  
O sol mal havia se posto no céu,quando uma bela menina,por volta de seus dezoito,dezenove anos e com lindos olhos verdes que brilhavam ainda mais por causa da alegria ,se levantou.  
  
        "Ué Sakura,já acordou tão cedo".Disse Kero ainda meio sonolento.  
  
        "Ai Kerinho é que ultimamente eu não consigo dormir direito,de tanta ansiedade."  
  
        "Eu sinceramente não acredito,tempos atrás aquele moleque veio ao Japão com apenas um objetivo....capturar todas as cartas Clow.Até aquelas que estavam com você."  
  
        "Kero por que você insiste em chamar o Syaoran de moleque?"  
  
        "Porque é o que ele é.E além do mais ele ainda me chama de boneco"  
  
        "Vocês dois precisam aprender a conviver em paz um com o outro.E eu já vou indo,senão irei me atrasar eu prometi me encontrar com a Tomoyo agora de manhã."  
  
        "Hei! Você vai sair assim, sem trazer o meu café da manhã?"  
  
        "Ora você pode muito bem descer, e procurar algo para você comer sozinho.  
  
        Pois já estou atrasada"  
  
        "Bom dia monstrenga, acordou cedo para uma monstrenga"  
  
        "Não adianta Touya,pois você pode dizer o que quiser, que isto não vai tirar o meu bom humor."  
  
        "Eu ainda não acredito que vai se casar com aquele moleque" Sussurrou Touya entre os lábios.  
  
        "Escuta aqui, o Syaoran não é moleque! Ele é o homem que eu amo, e meu futuro marido"  
  
        "Para você estar se casando com ele, isto está mais para falta de opção"  
  
        "Grrrrrr...como é que é! Ah mas por mais que você provoque isto não vai tirar o meu bom humor. Agora eu tenho que ir,tchauzinho"  
  
        "Tchau monstrenga!"  
  
        Algum tempo depois,Tomoyo e Sakura rodavam a cidade a procura de um buquê,pois até agora nenhuma flor conseguia agradar à joven noiva,que por ironia tinha o nome de uma flor.  
  
        "Ai Sakura!Estou tão emocionada,depois de filmar todas as suas façanhas como a corajosa Card Captors,poderei agora filmar o seu casamento."  
  
        "Mas Tomoyo, você estará lá como convidada e não como câmera men"  
  
        "Me diga uma coisa,e o Li como...."  
  
        "Falando de mim?"  
  
        "Aaaaiiiii!Syaoran como você pode chegar assim por trás, sem fazer nenhum ruído!"  
  
        "Escuta Li,como você soube que estávamos aqui?E quando foi que você chegou?  
  
        "Calma uma pergunta de cada vez.Primeiro,eu cheguei esta manhã e estava com muitas saudades da Sakura ,por isso fui vê-la.Mas quando cheguei lá o único que me recebeu,foi aquele boneco que me disse há muito custo que vocês estavam aqui"  
  
        "Ah! Syaoran meu amor eu estava com tanta saudades de você."Disse Sakura pulando no pescoço de Li, do mesmo jeito que Meilin fazia,sem se importar se as pessoas estavam olhando.E pela primeira vez Li não sentiu vergonha daquele tipo de atitude intempestiva,já que finalmente tinha retornado aos braços de sua amada,e um sorriso de Sakura compensava qualquer situação vergonhosa que sofresse no meio da rua,apesar de ter ficado ausente por apenas três dias.  
  
        À noite na casa da família Kinomoto.  
  
        "E então minha filha conseguiu achar flores do seu agrado."  
  
        "Na verdade não,nunca pensei que este negócio de casamento seria tão complicado."  
  
        "Você me lembra a sua mãe,ela também estava muito nervosa quando nos casamos."  
  
        "Se você não consegue achar flores é porque isto deve ser um presságio,algo deve estar lhe dizendo para não se casar com aquele moleque"  
  
        "Ah!Touya pare de falar mal do Syaoran."  
  
        "Isto mesmo Touya,não vê como sua irmã está feliz"  
  
        "Até você fica defendendo aquele fedelho Yuki,isto já esta virando um complô."  
  
        No quarto de Sakura  
  
        "Sakura onde você vai passar sua lua-de-mel vai ter muita comida?"  
  
        "Tendo ou não comida Kero,isto não importa pois você não vai estar lá para saber."  
  
        "Agora eu estou com uma dúvida,o moleque sabe cozinhar bem?"  
  
        "Sabe sim por quê?"  
  
        "Porque já que eu vou morar com vocês eu preciso saber,se estarei bem alimentado"  
  
        "Morar.....conosco?"  
  
        "Isto mesmo Sakura.....ou você esqueceu que é minha dona,e por isto tem responsabilidade sobre mim até o fim de sua vida."  
  
        "Shiii...eu não tinha pensado nisto.Você e o Li na mesma casa,boa coisa não deve sair disto"  
  
        O dia do casamento havia chegado,e todos estavam anciosos para ver a Sakura entrar na igreja. Principalmente Le que não se agüentava de tão nervoso que estava.  
  
        "Onde está ela?" Disse Li segurando Meilin pelo ombro e sacudindo- a.  
  
        "Syaoran você quer por favor se acalmar,nem parece você."  
  
        "E então gostou de alguma?"  
  
        "Não. Ai,ai,ai,ai,isto já está se tornando um problema"  
  
        "Sakura como você pode ser tão indecisa, já mostramos todas as flores que existe nas redondezas. Mas você sempre arruma, algum defeito nelas"  
  
        "Eu sei Tomoyo e agora eu não sei.........espere tive uma idéia.  
  
        Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela,mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós. E ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão.Liberte-se.  
  
        Carta Sakura faça aparecer o mais belo buquê de toda a terra. Flores."  
  
        "O que foi Yuki"  
  
        "A Sakura,ela está usando magia.Será que aconteceu alguma coisa."  
  
        "Vamos lá ver."  
  
        "SAKURA!!"  
  
        "Touya,Yuki o que estão fazendo aqui,deveriam estar na igreja!"  
  
        "Sakura,você usou a magia para providenciar um buquê."  
  
        "Usei sim! Eu sei que não deveria usar magia para isto mas acontece,que as flores comuns nunca me agradavam. É como se faltasse algo nelas,algo especial."  
  
        "Que ironia,você usar sua magia para poder criar um buquê de flor de cerejeira.Isto deve ser um aviso para você não se casar,com aquele moleque"  
  
        "Touya você precisa deixar este seu ciúme de lado."  
  
        "Ah! Cala a boca Yukito."  
  
        "Sakura, como seu guardião e amigo eu lhe desejo toda felicidade do mundo. Eu não lhe falei que você iria encontrar,aquele ser especial." Disse Yuki sussurrando no ouvido dela.  
  
        A cerimônia havia começado,e todos estavam admirados da beleza de Sakura vestida de noiva. Syaoran não conseguia reagir,para ele Sakura parecia um anjo que caiu do céu e se sentiu o homen mais sortudo do mundo naquele momento.  
  
        "Syaoran"Disse Meilin que estava ao seu lado.  
  
        "Feche sua boca senão entrará mosca."  
  
        "Meilin nunca vi a Sakura tão bela quanto está hoje.E as minhas pernas estão tremendo,acho que vou cair."  
  
        "De jeito nenhum! Imagine a vergonha,o noivo caindo no meio da cerimônia."  
  
        Sakura também não era a rainha da tranqüilidade,suas pernas estavam bambas e seu pai praticamente a "carregou" até o altar.  
  
        A celebração foi linda e todos parabenizaram os jovens noivos apaixonados.Depois a festa seguiu-se em um belo salão enfeitado,mas o casal recém formado estava ansioso para ficar a sós.Então despediram-se de todos e partiram para o aeroporto para embarcar,para sua lua-de-mel.  
  
        No aeroporto...  
  
        "Minha filha espero que tenha uma boa viagem.Para você também Syaoran"  
  
        "Escuta aqui seu moleque! Se um dia você se atrever a magoar minha irmã, se um dia você fizer aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda chorarem, eu juro que parto você em mil pedaços" Disse Touya segurando Li pela gola da camisa.  
  
        "Escuta Li,não dê ouvidos ao Touya é que ele é muito super protetor.Não gosta da idéia de dividir a Sakura com outro."Falou Yukito com aquele sorrisinho meio bobo dele.  
  
        "Ta tudo bem!....Bem meu amor é hora de irmos."  
  
        Última chamada para o vôo 363 para o Havaí,embarque no portão 2.  
  
      "Tchauzinho a todos,nos vemos daqui a uma semana."  
  
        No Havaí  
  
        "Bem senhor aqui está a chave de seu quarto.Espero que aproveitem a estadia aqui no hotel."  
  
        Sakura estava radiante,nunca havia saído do Japão e agora estava no lugar mais belo que já vira,ao lado de seu amor, seu marido.  
  
        "Ai,ai,ai,Syaoran tudo aqui é tão lindo,mal posso esperar para ver a vista que este quarto deve ter."  
  
        "Espere Sakura!"  
  
        "Hã,o que foi?"  
  
        "Segundo a tradição,eu devo entrar com a noiva no quarto".Syaoran pegou Sakura docemente no colo como se ela fosse um tesouro tão precioso,que ele faria de tudo para não perdê-la.Assim entraram no quarto,e lentamente Syaoran foi aproximando seu rosto junto ao dela e lhe deu,o beijo mais apaixonado que já lhe dera. Sakura estava tão envolvida naquele momento,que se esqueceu de tudo ao seu redor e jogou sua bolsa no chão.  
  
        "Aaaaaiiiiiiiii!"  
  
        "Mas......o que foi isso?"Indagou Sakura ao ouvir aquele barulho.  
  
        "Não sei,acho que veio da sua bolsa"  
  
        Silenciosamente Sakura foi aproximando-se da bolsa e foi abrindo-a com todo o cuidado quando de repente........  
  
        "Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!"Com o susto ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentada no chão, machucando assim o tornozelo.  
  
        "Querida,você está bem."  
  
        "KERO!!!!O que você está fazendo aqui."  
  
        "Ah!Sakura porque você não me disse que viria ao Havaí.Eu sempre quis saber como era a comida daqui."  
  
        "Escuta aqui seu boneco,você não notou que está sobrando neste quarto."Falou Li já perdendo sua paciência por ele ter arruinado sua lua-de- mel,e assustado Sakura fazendo-a se machucar.  
  
        "Kero!Como você teve a coragem de fazer isto comigo.Isto não é uma viagem de férias,é minha lua-de-mel."  
  
        "Seu boneco amarelo ovo enxerido,como chegou até aqui."  
  
        "Eu me escondi na bolsa de Sakura,e fiquei bem quietinho.E não me chame de boneco seu moleque."  
  
        "Boneco,boneco,boneco....."  
  
        "Moleque,moleque,..."  
  
        "SILÊNCIO VOCÊS DOIS."Gritou Sakura já com o rosto vermelho e deixando escapar o último fio de paciência.  
  
        "Sakura não foi você quem disse que nós deveríamos nos dar bem?!"  
  
        "Eu disse Kero,mas não precisava começar seu processo de pacificação tão cedo!!!!!"  
  
        "Bem mas agora que estou aqui vou aproveitar,mesmo que seja na companhia deste fedelho."  
  
        "Como é que é seu boneco!!!"Disse Syaoran apertando o punho.  
  
        "Moleque,moleque....."  
  
        "Boneco,boneco....."  
  
        "AAAAAHHHHHH!Parem vocês dois,já estão me dando dor de cabeça."Foi o que gritou Sakura quando quase derrubou o hotel batendo a porta do quarto ao sair.Ela estava inconformada, Kero já havia aprontado muitas mas isto era a gota d'água.  
  
        "SAKURA!!!"  
  
        "Syaoran,eu não acredito que o Kero fez isto,ele destruiu totalmente a nossa viagem."  
  
        "Meu amor,eu nunca pensei que iria dizer isto mas........tente perdoá-lo afinal você sabe como é o Kerberos. Tudo que nós precisamos fazer é mandá-lo de volta ao Japão. Agora vamos pare de chorar!" Ele lhe falou com a voz mais doce que existe,e com aquele sorriso que sempre a fazia se animar.  
  
        "Tem razão, mas está decidido.....Kero passará uns tempos com o Yukito."  
  
        "O que!!!.........o Kero fez isto....ih,ih,ih."  
  
        "Não é para rir Tomoyo,por causa disto teremos que voltar um pouco mais cedo.Pois não vai dar para manda-lo sozinho para o Japão,acho que ele não iria se comportar dentro do bagageiro do avião."  
  
        "De jeito nenhum,pode deixar comigo que me encarregarei de tudo para ele voltar,e você e o Li aproveitarem sua viagem."  
  
        "Bem agora que está tudo resolvido,podemos aproveitar este três dias que nos restam."  
  
        "Ah Syaoran finalmente terei a lua-de-mel que eu sempre quis"Ela falou enquanto entrava no quarto,quando foi interrompida.  
  
        "Espere Sakura!.........Eu ainda não consegui carrega-la direito como manda a tradição."  
  
        E assim Syaoran levantou Sakura em seus braços e com a maior doçura do mundo,aproximou seu rosto ao dela beijando-a com toda a delicadeza e todo o amor deste mundo.Concretizando assim sua lua-de-mel.  
  
FIM ^_^  
  
[pic]  
  
[pic] 


End file.
